


Two Steps From Hell

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comas - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Satan Asami, Wonderland, halloween themed, nearly office sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Akihito, how do you like hell so far? Beautiful place isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suede shoes

Late, late, he was so late. Bags and recycled cardboard cup holders filled his grasp. Akihito he just gotten the position for this job and like hell he was gonna screw it up by getting someone's half caf, coconut milk, two pumps hazelnut, extra hot latte to them late. Speed walking as fast as he could in his 'office required' urban outfitters suede shoes that were absolutely hell to walk in for a boy who typically donned worn out nikes or something. BUT he had just scored the best position in all of Tokyo as a journalist (okay maybe a journalist's assistant, but close enough) for the top newspaper/magazine company in Tokyo, Sion entertainment. It wasn't criminal photography, but it did pay better. Enough to buy shoes that cost eight thousand yen, and if gotten wet, just once, were ruined. And also to pay rent, and food, ect. 

With his typically untamed blonde hair slicked back with the pomade his bosses assistant's assistant suggested he try. Sighing, the blonde made his trek across damp Tokyo, the sky still dreary even after hours of raining. The clouds pouted, for they knew a sad secret mankind had not yet discovered. Akihito had finally made it the wet ten blocks from the specialty coffee shop back to the office. Walking in, he examined his shoes, not exactly the driest, but he payed a fortune for them, screw it. They were going to be worn. 

The most annoying of said "coworkers" always came in the first wave snatching their cups and not even thanking the assistant. The more gracious and a bit less frosty bunch came in the second wave, they would quickly take their cups and quietly thank Akihito. They never complained if their order was a little wrong. However, the third wave of people were the most terrifying, the bosses. Assistant director Kazuma Suoh always came first, he plucked his black coffee with two packets of sugar, and one cream, then would nod and thank the boy, but his eyes always screamed 'I will kill you if needed, by the way'. Head director Kei Kirishima came next, he would take his extra hot green tea with one drizzle of honey and as he pushed up his glasses he would kindly thank him, but never met Akihito's gaze once. The final man never came and picked up his drink, everyday Akihito rode the elevator up fifty floors. CEO Asami Ryuichi would be sitting at his desk, looking absolutely perfect and like every adolescent wet dream Akihito ever had, with his perfectly pressed three piece suit, and his impeccable slicked back onyx hair. The man was always on the phone or in his meeting room, but every day he insisted that Akihito waited till he came to pick up his caffe americano. 

"Absolutely not, the damn article is trash, and until it is corrected properly, by some one who can fucking write, then maybe it'll be featured but until then, fuck off." A sonorous voice called, Asami was on the phone today. Akihito lightly knocked on the door, and a gruff grunt gave him the permit he needed. 

Asami's face glowered and he was quite irritated, that was golden eyes saw Akihito. That grimace quickly turned into a smirk, and the lines in his forehead smoothed, he even had a bit of a playful glint in his eyes. "Welcome Akihito, your trip was good I hope?" Sin basically rolled off his tongue when he spoke, making a excited shiver go up the blondes spine. 

"Yes sir, it was nice outside today. It was a little damp but it was alright." Akihito smiled, his blue eyes becoming half moons. Handing the coffee over, Akihito noted how their hands grazed and a light blush found itself onto his face. 

A deep chuckle filled the room, "Just a little touch and you're blushing like a bride, Aki." The man stood to his full height, which was at least two heads over the slender assistant. Gulping, Akihito stood still as the latter came around the table and stood directly in front of the boy. A large hand caressed his face, and Akihito was star struck and the man bent down to capture his full plump lips with his own. The moment Asami realized the boy wasn't going to push him away, he flipped them over and shoved the boy into the nearest wall, all the while wrapping his arms around the thin waist. Akihito moved his arms to link around the man's thick neck. Their kiss quickly escalated, the blonde realizing Asami's hand were roaming his chest, occasionally pinching and rolling one of his pert nipples. Akihito found himself uncontrollably moaning and pressing himself even further into the man's heat. Large hands rid his belt and pants quickly and the man sunk to his knees smirking as the boy writhed, deciding to tease, he lapped at the boys raging hard cock through his boxers. Every touch and the boy was gasping and babbling, it was quite amusing and cute to Asami, he decided it was enough torture and he pulled down the boys briefs, looked up and saw the wide mouthed boy, with crimson cheeks, and half lidded eyes. He pressed a few kisses to his inner thighs and then,

A knock resounded through the room. 

Akihito was out from his grasp and in blur was redressed, albeit kinda sloppily, but redressed. Asami clicked his tongue, he was going to fire whoever disturbed him. Akihito looked down at his feet with his adorable mop of blonde hair, and flushed cheeks. "I-I'm going to work now sir!" Before Asami could reply the boy stormed from the office. A very worried editor stuck his head in through the door to see a pissed off Asami Ryuichi kneeling by a wall. Needless to say, the editor was fired. 

The rest of Akihito's day was quite uneventful despite the intense action of the morning. A blush spread his cheeked every time he thought of it, and he always thought of it. His head felt a bit fuzzy as he left the office, maybe he should go back and see Mr. Asami? He couldn't. 

So he boarded the AC train headed back to his small apartment with the dingy windows and water that never got hot enough for a good shower. He sat in one of empty seats, and contemplated on what it all meant. Was Asami Ryuichi attracted to him? There was no way. He was a god and Akihito was a lowly mortal. He was average on his best days. 

A few minutes later and Akihito was dozing off, dreaming of his boss and the life they could've possibly led. Akihito startled awake when he slid down the row of seats as the breaks squealed. His overactive imagination kicked in. There was no way, no way they were going to crash. They were just slowing down, he was sure. He was so sure. But he closes his eyes anyways, and all he could think was the what if he had walked back inside. He would have made love with his boss, and would live. But he would still live cause they weren't going to crash. 

It was so loud when they hit impact, so so loud, and then silence.


	2. After the Fall

When Akihito woke, he expected two things: pain and the sterile white walls of a hospital. When Akihito woke, he was perfectly fine, nothing hurt in the slightest, and there was absolutely no white or hospital. Blue eyes tried to blink out the weariness from a good sleep, when finally wide eyed, he was sure he was seeing things, possibly still asleep. Blinking a few times to, he was certain his eyes were now functioning properly. Takinf another look what he was was incredibly peculiar; rather than a cyan sky, it was purple, a brilliant lavender. Using his hand, he blocked the bright rays of the sun. He had to have been dreaming. Suns weren't a deep inky black, last time he checked. Taking in a sharp breath, he stood. It was his world, but not at all. Orange grass swayed in the wind, turquoise leaves fell from the trees. He was on the outskirts of... Tokyo? 

He saw the twinkle of the city lights in the distance, taking a few cautious steps, Akihito finally stood on top of the hill. Buildings that resembled his home stood tall, and were made entirely of what seemed to be tree like things. There were no windows, no lights, a bright light just emitted from the buildings themselves. Everything so familiar, but at the same time, incredibly foreign. 

In a complete state of shock, Akihito wandered closer to the city of stalks and vines, his dainty feet felt cushioned and no longer hurt from his old suede shoes. Glancing down, a pair of black boots covered his delicate feet, and surprisingly, he was wearing striped thigh-high socks. And if he was in his world, the pair of shorts he donned would be considered inappropriate and morally iffy, but he never cared for social standards anywho. A simple white button up covered his torso, and a rather cute teal bow was loosely tied around his collar. He felt like Halloween had come a bit too soon. Oh well, it was just a dream anyways. 

The closer he got to the city, the more drawn he was, it was as though he could not prevent his steps, as though he needed to go. As though it was waiting for him. Time sped quickly as he finally reached the outskirts of the rather large metropolis. He had no seen nothing but empty streets and the remarkable buildings, if he could call them that. As he got closer to one, his suspicions were correct; light emulated through the rough plant like tendrils. The size of each offshoot, close the the base, the width of one of them could have easily been larger than him. Before he thought, his hands grazed the smooth, stringy material. It was tough, and kind of exactly like what celery felt like, just on a much larger scale. 

He had to keep moving however, ogling the buildings would give the impression that that he clearly did not belong here, if his black and white socks didn't do it first. So, he continued on, turning corners on instinct rather than randomly. Akihito hadn't noticed however. Abruptly, a dark shadow slinked out of a near alley, and Akihito's breath caught, but he realized maybe the person could point him somewhere, anywhere he could stay and learn about this place. 

With all his gathered courage, the small boy stomped to the man shouting. "Hey! Please wait!" 

The man did just that, stopping before turning around to see who had been after his attention. What he saw stupefied and spooked the blonde to the core. Through the temples of the man ran an industrial size pipe, cut rather short, but still bore through his entire head. Blood sopped the tops of his bright yellow work vest, and infected sores had developed around the wound while some flesh seemed totally rotted off. "Hey, kid, I'm tryna go to work, what do ya want?" Akihito screamed, his voice reaching octives higher than thought capable, he ran past the monster and kept running. By damned he was going to be eaten by a zombie; he had seen enough horror films to know better than to stick around. Bewildered eyes looked around quickly as more people seemed to come from thin air. Akihito stopped in his tracks, women giggling and chatting in groups had horns, and hooves. Men walking hurriedly across the street in their work suits had scaled skin and forked tongues that flicked out on occasion. More grotesquely disfigured people walked the streets, or crawled, if they had lost their leg. No one even glanced his way. Akihito could felt the rapid rising and falling of his chest, realizing he was hyperventilating. Mortified, he stood like a statue scared to even move a muscle. Maybe it had all been a dream. Yes, a dream. 

Akihito closed his eyes harshly and pinched his own arm harshly, leaving a red welt mark. A confused but beautiful woman flying on a broom cocked an eyebrow and turned her head toward the boy, revealing a half green and mole ridden face, a witch. Great. Shook to the core, Akihito had finally placed his survival skills into full drive, and ignored the fear that gnawed in his stomach. He started to walk again, lifting his head to the sky as to avoid eye contact, noting how different buildings had different giant flowers sprouting from the top. Except one: it stood taller than the rest and rather than an organic substance if seemed to be made of some kind of black marble, granite maybe? The feeling of being drawn rose in his chest once again, he began to take street after street to get there, keeping his eyes focused on his sight in the sky. 

Tiny feet ascended great marble stairs, and blue eyes took in the sight of the enormous castle like building. The people like creatures shuffled in and out of the skyscraper. Blue eyes trailed up the the massive structure and read the elegant name plate. 

'Sion Industries' was etched into alabaster quartz of some kind, giving it an powerful feel. "No fucking way." Akihito hurried up the stairs and burst into the building. 

"No coffee today Akihito?" Slowly, Akihito turned to see a small statured woman, however her skin glowed a brilliant green, and her eyes a bright yellow. Akihito recognized the voice; Momohara Ai. The more he looked upon her, the more he could see the faint resemblance. 

"N-No Ai-chan, the line was too long..?" A worried look came across the girl monsters face. 

"May the Gods be with you, everyone already said how Asami-Sama was in a absolute awful mood and how he requested you." A manicured, clawed hand gently patted the youths shoulder. "Good luck." 

Akihito just stood, once again in slight shock, just before a overly familiar voice came on the intercom. "Takaba Akihito, come to Director Kirishima's office please, Takaba, Office please. Thank you." Akihito's legs moved before he consciously commanded them to. He stood before the office on the first floor soon, and knocked gently. A booming "Come in," resounded. 

Shakily, Akihito opened the door, and almost screamed once more. Kirishima had always been a rather handsome man, however, a goat he was not. But the nose of a goat had replaced his own sharp human nose, his eyes burned yellow with the trademark black slits, and giant ridged twirling horns sat atop his blonde head. "Akihito Takaba, you're late." 

"I'm-I'm late..?" Akihito's face contorted into one of confusion, his eyes wide with confusion. All the blood had been drawn out his face, leaving it sickly pale. The Kirishima in front of him nodded curtly and adjusted his eye glasses. 

"Takaba, are you okay? You seem ..ill." The man's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked the stiff young man head to toe. 

Akihito plastered on a smile, but was unable to manage his severe shock. "I'm fine! I'm totally okay!" 

With a cocked eyebrow and squinted eyes, the goat-man sighed and then spoke. "Asami -sama requested you. I would be hasty. He is rather impatient." 

"Y-Yes sir!" With a turn of the heel, Akihito had begun to leave as quickly as he could. 

"And Akihito," the blonde whipped his head around with a cockeyed grin, Kirishima quietly scoffed. "Don't be late again." The youth just nodded harshly and began to hightail it out. His door slammed and Kirishima adjusted his spectacles once more, he couldn't pin point the cause of the boys stress; Akihito was never late. And never empty handed. With a shrug, the goat man began to tend to his computer once more. 

Akihito had looked down as he stamped past his 'coworkers', into the office elevator and hit floor fifty. If anyone was bound to understand his predicament, Asami would. Hopefully. After an eternity on the buzzing lift, the numbers five and zero lit up an obscenely orange. With a shaky breath Akihito stepped out, and with every step, he had a mission. No one seemed to care he was there or even noticed his existence. 

A bold black door stood tall, golden inlays sat around the crown molding, curling around the edges and giving it a regal look. In gold, the words "Asami Ryuichi" stood impending on a name plague. The youth gathered all his strength and knocked, instantly regretting it. What if Asami had become a goat, or a reptilian, or worse a zombie. Akihito barely had time to shiver before a familiar voice boomed. 

"Come in." Akihito shakily opened the door, he had to. Asami commanded him. Blue eyes gathered in the sight. In front of him was the very striking, very handsome Asami Ryuichi. Except his skin seemed just a tad more tan, his gaze burned pure molten gold, and the whites of his eyes had been blacked out completely. His black hair shimmered in the light, but so did two onyx horns that sat uptop his head. It both scared and entranced the boy. 

"Akihito, I have been waiting for you." With a smug grin, sharp fangs glinted in the light. 

"Welcome to hell, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, sorry it took so long my dudes  
> Full time job and school killin me 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Music that inspired: the devil wears nada- Broommaker's assistant, the devil wears nada- toys come alive


	3. Sell Your Soul

Hysteria settled in. Akihito had no idea how to act, it was so much to take in, that he just, couldn't. He was certain he had a keen and sharp mind, but his brain was incapable of processing so much. The horned man just sat back and grinned maliciously, his abnormally sharp canines gleaming. Akihito had to force himself to keep from staring at the man's enticing eyes. "H-hell?" 

The grin quickly faded, a new expression of boredom filled his features. "Yes Hell, you died; train wreck, blahblahblah, you committed a bunch of sins, with my human self actually," A devilish smirk appeared once more ", whom is still basically Satan, but I am the real Satan, blahblahblah, formality, formality, sign these papers for me babe, and then we can skip to the fun part of this whole ordeal." The man nonchalantly slid a few papers over his desk while simultaneously waving his hand. 

"Wait, did you just say dead? What the fuck do you mean dead? And how do you know about what Asami and I did?" Akihito asked feverishly, whilst a blush crossed his cheeks. 

"Yes, dead, like no life, no heartbeat, soul flys away," Clawed hands fluttered, exaggerating his speech, "well, way before your time, but still dead. And I know because I am Asami Ryuichi, well, Hell's version. But I am the King of this realm as he is King of his. I am commonly know as Satan, or the Devil. Trust me little one, even Hell's Akihito couldn't resist my charm." With a wink the man stood, towering over Akihito before guiding him to a chair and sitting him down, and gathering him a steaming drink. Akihito gazed at the mug, the liquid was milky and smelled like coffee. 

"It's coffee, Jesus Christ, I'm not gonna give you some weird stuff, we eat the same things here." Akihito shakily took a sip, welcoming the familiar taste and allowing the warmth to bring him back down to eart- well, hell. 

"I'm just, a little confused, can you run the whole thing over again please?" Akihito pleaded with his blue eyes and Asami sighed. 

"One last time. You died, you came here to Hell. It's kinda an odd thing you see, there are three versions of every person. Well, except me and that slave driver in the fuckin golden gates with all his damn paperwork, there's two of me, and only one of him," Asami grumbled under his breath for a moment before continuing " but the point is, there was an Akihito down here to fill the void, and there was one in Heaven, however your real soul resided on Earth with you, until you died. Then both versions of your celestial self kinda.. dissipate, except not really, cause they actually just absorb into your human soul, but it doesn't matter," with a sigh the demon stopped himself, for he caught his beginning of a rant. "Anyways, G O to the single D up there sentenced your poor ass down here, not cause you were gay, but because you were gay with the human version of Satan. But now you're stuck here, it's not much different from the human world, despite all the soulless beings, but there are also a lot of you down here too, ones who's souls were sentenced." Akihito sat in his seat, trying very hard to understand, but his brain felt like it has just utterly shut down instead. "Oh, and, the soulless you was amazing, just like you but with the cutest cats ears and a tail, made it super fun during sex, I'm going to miss the way your tail twitched when you came, but at least m there won't be terrible scratch marks anymore." Satan shrugged his wide shoulders and grinned devilishly. Akihito lit up like a tomato before he jumped up and swatted Asami on his massive shoulder. 

"As if it matters! I'm dead! And you're talking about sex! But even if I was I interested in that conversation, I wouldn't ever have sex with you, you're Satan!" The man's handsome face contorted a tad before he gripped Akihito's jawline and gazed at the boy seriously. 

"I am Asami, just the same as the man you touched, just with horns, and the crown of all the underworld. That's all." Golden eyes glowed in the low light and Akihito couldn't find the restraint to stop himself. Quivering lips met domineering ones, and Asami quickly took over, biting the youths lower lips, taking the 'oh' and plunging his forked tongue into Akihito's mouth, exploring it sensually as he kissed the fight out of him. Akihito's face flushed and his eyes quickly clouded with lust, the scent of Asami drifted into his little nose, and he found himself unable to conjure up the will to even want to fight back. Dainty hands wove into thick dark and the demon began to lap at his neck, kissing and nibbling gently. Akihito's skin buzzed, feeling wonderful from the gentle teasing, it felt as though Demon Asami fingers were inside of him, loving every inch. 

"A-asami, stop it.... " A chuckle hissed through fangs, but searing lips continued to press kisses on his exposed neck. "I said, stop it!" Akihito used all the might in his arms and pushed the lascivious demon away. 

"Well, well kitten. A bit of fire in you. I always like that." Satan adjusted his tie, straightening it before sitting back down and grabbing a pen. "Now, Akihito, I do suggest you sign these papers." 

"No, why would I?! I don't want to be here!" Akihito slammed his hands against the table, but found instead of the table catching his outrage, his hands slipped right through, his weight causing him to fall on his face. 

"See, you're already fading. About ten more minutes of your squandering and you'll haves faded entirely," Akihito's blue eyes widened in shock. "Nothing to remember you by, you'll just fade into black, never having a chance, your soul will evaporate and you'll be nothing, but I guess if you don't wanna sign the papers, that's your future." The sarcastic tone in the mans voice furthered his panic. 

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll sign it!" 

"Well, you won't, you have no hands." Asami tapped his chin. "Perhaps if you gave me a verbal statement saying I could be your proxy..." 

"Okay! You can be my proxy!" The fading continued up the boys arms, bleeding into his shoulders. 

Fangs glinted under lowlight. "Say this, 'I Akihito Takaba allow my soul to be laid to rest and finalized, and I allow Asami Ryuichi to be my proxy as I have no hands'." Akihito mumbled under his breath, his arms now completely invisible. "Louder, Aki-chan, our Lord and Savior has to hear you." 

"I AKIHIKO TAKABA ALLOW MY SOUL TO BE LAID AT REST AND FINALIZED, AND I ALLOW ASAMI RYUICHI TO BE MY DAMN PROXY AS I HAVE NO HANDS!" Akihito's cheeks flushed as he yelled. Asami chuckled, pen in hand. With a scribble, Asami signed the paper. It took just a moment before Akihito's arms suddenly became opaque once more. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. 

"Well, Aki-chan, now that you've sold your soul to the devil, what are you gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It's me. A failure.   
> But here's a chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait.   
> Thank you!


End file.
